gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming All-Stars
Gaming All-Stars is a videogame created by Ubisoft. It is a crossover video game that features characters from games, comics, cartoons and anime series. Story Coming soon... Gameplay The game's gameplay is similar to that of J-Stars Victory VS. Character Roster Mario- Super Mario Titanium Toenail- Fairly Odd Parents 50 cent- 50 cent A.J.- Fairly Odd Parents Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Banjo- Banjo & Kazooie Sackboy- Little Big Planet Rayman- Rayman Pac-Man- Pac-Man Spyro- The Legend of Spyro Crash- Crash Bandicoot Aang- Avatar: The Last Airbender Abe- Oddworld Abyss- Soul Calibur Ace Bunny- Loonatics Unleashed A.D.A.M.- Sonic the Hedgehog Adam Jensen- Deus Ex Adorabeezle- Wreck It Ralph Android Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Aeon the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Agent P- Phineas and Ferb Agent 47- Hitman Agnus- Devil May Cry Agumon- Digimon AiAi- Super Monkey Ball Akuji- Akuji the Heartless Akuma- Street Fighter Alcatraz- Crysis Alex Mercer- Prototype Alex Shepherd- Silent Hill Alex the Lion- Madagascar Alex- Tekken Roger- Tekken Roger Jr.- Tekken Algol- Soul Calibur Alia- Megaman Alicia Acorn- Sonic the Hedgehog Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Alpha- Future Release Altair- Assassin's Creed Amanda- Rampage Amaterasu- Okami Amigo- Samba De Amigo Andre- Rayman Andrew- Star Fox Andross- Star Fox Angry Beavers- Angry Beavers Annie- Custom Robo Anti Jorgen- Fairly Odd Parents Anti Cosmo- Fairly Odd Parents Anti Miles- Sonic the Hedgehog Antoine D' Colette- Sonic the Hedgehog Anubis Necromancess III- Megaman Ape- Ape Escape Aqua- Mortal Kombat Arcade Man- Megaman Army- Donkey Kong Army Hammer Bro- Super Mario Artie- Shrek Ash- Sonic the Hedgehog Ashrah- Mortal Kombat Ashura- Sonic the Hedgehog Astaroth- Soul Calibur Atta- A Bug's Life Auguste- Soul Calibur Auto- Megaman Axem Rangers- Super Mario Axl- Megaman Aya Brea- Parasite Eve Azazel- Tekken Azrael- Super Smash Flash Aztec Falcon- Megaman Baby- Super Monkey Ball Baby Daisy- Super Mario Baby Igiul- Super Mario Baby Luigi- Super Mario Baby Mario- Super Mario Baby Oiram- Super Mario Baby Peach- Super Mario Baby Rosalina- Super Mario Baby Waluigi- Super Mario Baby Wario- Super Mario Baby Dry Bowser- Super Mario Bad Mr. Frosty- Clay Fighter Bagman- Marvel Ball Kirby- Kirby Ballade- Megaman Balloon Fighter- Balloon Fight Ballyhoo- Super Mario Bandy Cao 7- Super Mario Bane- DC Universe Baraka- Mortal Kombat Bark- Sonic the Hedgehog Barry- Bee Movie Bart- Rampage Bass- Megaman Batman- DC Universe Batton- Megaman Bayonette- Custom Robo Bean- Sonic the Hedgehog Beat- Megaman Beautiful Gorgeous- Jimmy Neutron Bee Luigi- Super Mario Bee Mario- Super Mario Bee Wario- Super Mario Behemoth- Final Fantasy Ben Tennyson- Ben 10 Bentley- Sly Cooper Berry- Fanboy and Chum Chum Berserker- Soul Calibur Bessie- The Mighty B Big- Sonic the Hedgehog Big Al- Ratchet and Clank Big Daddy- Bioshock Big Nose- Big Nose the Caveman Billy Coen- Resident Evil Billy Hatcher- Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Birdo- Super Mario Gingerbread Man- Shrek Black Koopa Bro- Super Mario Black Baron- Sly Cooper Black Doom- Sonic the Hedgehog Black Knight- Sonic the Hedgehog Black Mage- Final Fantasy Black Shadow- F-Zero Black Spot- Sly Cooper Black Yoshi- Super Mario Blade- Super Smash Flash Blade Knight- Kirby Blaze- Mortal Kombat Slim Blaze- Mortal Kombat Blazin Flizard- Megaman Blaze- Sonic the Hedgehog Blizzack Staggroff- Megaman Blob and Boy- A Boy and his Blob Dr. Blowhole- Penguins of Madagascar Blu- Rio Blue- Super Smash Flash Blue Alloy- Super Smash Bros Blue Mario- Super Mario Whomp- Super Mario Blue Yoshi- Super Mario Blukiki- Super Mario Bo Rai Cho- Mortal Kombat Bob Cooper- Sly Cooper Bob Omb- Super Mario Boggy B.- Worms Revolution Bomb Mario- Super Mario Bomberman- Bomberman Bombshell Bill- Super Mario Bone Bro- Super Mario Bone Mario- Super Mario Bony Beetle- Super Mario Boo- Super Mario Boo Waluigi- Super Mario Boo Wario- Super Mario Boom Boom- Super Mario Boog- Fanboy and Chum Chum Booger Meister- Boogerman Boogerman- Boogerman Agent 9- Spyro the Dragon Alan Wake- Alan Wake Bookworm- Toy Story Boomer Walrus- Sonic the Hedgehog Boomerang Luigi- Super Mario Boomerang Mario- Super Mario Booster- Super Mario Boris- Rampage Boshi- Super Mario Botos- Megaman Bowser- Super Mario Bowser Jr.- Super Mario Bowser Mario- Super Mario Brian- Rampage Broozer- Super Mario Broque Monsieur- Super Mario Brown Yoshi- Super Mario Brutus- Brute Force Bubba- Rampage Bubble Mario- Super Mario Bubbles- Clu Clu Land Buck- Ice Age Bullet Bill- Super Mario Bullet Mario- Super Mario Bully- Super Mario Bumper- Donkey Kong Bunnie Rabbot- Sonic the Hedgehog Burble Hekelot- Megaman Shazam- DC Universe Spiderman- Marvel Johnny Cage- Mortal Kombat Cal- Rampage Candlehead- Wreck It Ralph Candy Cao 7- Super Mario Captain Falcon- F-Zero Captain Flamingo- Captain Flamingo Carbon Crash- Crash Bandicoot Carmelita Fox- Sly Cooper Cataquack- Super Mario Catdog- Catdog Catman- Fairly Odd Parents Catwoman- DC Universe Cell- Dragonball Z Cervantes- Soul Calibur Chain Chomp- Super Mario Chameleon- T.U.F.F. Puppy Chameleon- Mortal Kombat Mark Chang- Fairly Odd Parents Chaos- Sonic the Hedgehog Charade- Soul Calibur Charizard- Pokemon Charmy- Sonic the Hedgehog Chatter Telephone- Toy Story Chest- Megaman Chester- Fairly Odd Parents Chibi Robo- Chibi Robo Chicken Mario- Super Mario The Chief- T.U.F.F. Puppy Chief R.- Megaman Childe Inarabitta- Megaman Chimera- Earthbound Burning Blaze- Sonic the Hedgehog Vegeta- Dragonball Z Goku- Dragonball Z Aqua- Kingdom Hearts Arthur- Ghosts N' Goblins Blinx- Blinx Chip- Sonic the Hedgehog Chris Redfield- Resident Evil Christmas Luigi- Super Mario Christmas Mario- Super Mario Chuck- Sonic the Hedgehog Chuck Greene- Dead Rising Chum Chum- Fanboy and Chum Chum Chunk- Toy Story Chunky Kong- Donkey Kong Citrusella- Wreck It Ralph C.J.- Grand Theft Auto Claire Redfield- Resident Evil Claptrap- Borderlands Classic Mario- Super Mario Classic Amy- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Antoine- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Bark- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Bean- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Blaze- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Bunnie- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Charmy- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Cody the Rabbit- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Cream- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Espio- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Fang- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Marine- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Metal Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Mighty- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Ray- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Rotor- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Rouge- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Sally- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Silver- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Super Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Tails- Sonic the Hedgehog Classic Vector- Sonic the Hedgehog Claus- Earthbound Cloud- Final Fantasy Cloud Luigi- Super Mario Cloud Mario- Super Mario Clyde- Pac-Man Koala Kong- Crash Bandicoot Coco- Crash Bandicoot Coconuts- Sonic the Hedgehog Cody the Rabbit- Sonic the Hedgehog Colonel- Megaman Colonel Redips- Megaman Colossus- Soul Calibur Combot- Tekken Commander Shepard- Mass Effect Komodo Moe- Crash Bandicoot Concrete Man- Megaman Conker- Conker Connor Kenway- Assassin's Creed Contessa- Sly Cooper Dr. Neo Cortex- Crash Bandicoot Cosmic Clone- Super Mario Cosmo the Seedrian- Sonic the Hedgehog Cosmo- Fairly Odd Parents Cosmo Man- Megaman Count Bleck- Super Mario Crackdown Agent- Crackdown Crane- Kung Fu Panda Cranky Kong- Donkey Kong Crash & Eddie- Ice Age Crazy Frog- Crazy Frog Crazy Hand- Super Smash Bros Cream- Sonic the Hedgehog Crimson Chin- Fairly Odd Parents Croc- Croc Crocker- Fairly Odd Parents Crock- Rampage Croco- Super Mario Crono- Chrono Trigger Crumbelina- Wreck It Ralph Crunch- Crash Bandicoot Crypto- Destroy all Humans Cubit Foxstar- Megaman Cubot- Sonic the Hedgehog Curtis- Rampage Cut Man- Megaman Cy Bug- Wreck It Ralph Cyber Hydro- Mortal Kombat Cyber Inferno- Mortal Kombat Cyber Shao Kahn- Mortal Kombat Cyber Smoke- Mortal Kombat Cyber Sub-Zero- Mortal Kombat Cyber Tremor- Mortal Kombat Unit 5- Mortal Kombat Cynder- The Legend of Spyro Cyrax- Mortal Kombat Cyril- Rampage Dab- Ice Age Daegon- Mortal Kombat Dairou- Mortal Kombat Daisy- Super Mario Damacy- Katamari Damacy Danger Duck- Loonatics Unleashed Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom Dante- Devil May Cry Dark Boo- Super Mario Dark Bowser- Super Mario Dark Bowser Jr.- Super Mario Dark Bowser X- Super Mario Dark Donkey Kong- Donkey Kong Dark Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom Dark Jak- Jak and Daxter Dark Kahn- Mortal Kombat Dark Laser- Fairly Odd Parents Dark Link- The Legend of Zelda Dark Mario- Super Mario Dark Pit- Kid Icarus Dark Raiden- Mortal Kombat Dark Rayman- Rayman Dark Samus- Metroid Darkseid- DC Universe Darrius- Mortal Kombat Dart Feld- The Legend of Dragoon Davy- Chameleon Twist Daxter- Jak and Daxter Death Jr.- Death Jr. Death- Death Jr. Deathanz Mantisk- Megaman Crash Man- Megaman Dark Globox- Rayman Darkspine Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Darkspine Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Deathstroke- DC Universe Decoe and Bocoe- Sonic the Hedgehog Delta- Sonic the Hedgehog Demo the Duck- Sonic the Hedgehog Demon Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Desmond Miles- Assassin's Creed Minion- Despicable Me Devil- Demon World Devil Jinpachi- Tekken Devil Kazuya- Tekken Devil Jin- Tekken Dib- Invader Zim Diddy Kong- Donkey Kong Diego- Ice Age Dimitri Rascalov- Grand Theft Auto Dimitri- Sly Cooper Dingodile- Crash Bandicoot Necrid- Soul Calibur Donkey Kong Jr.- Donkey Kong Donatelo- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Donkey- Shrek Donkey Kong- Donkey Kong Doom the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Love Giant- Doshin the Giant Dot- A Bug's Life Double- Megaman Douglas- Megaman Dr. Boskonovitch- Tekken Dr. Luigi- Super Mario Dr. Bad Boon- Super Monkey Ball Dr. Doppler- Megaman Dr. Lobe- Big Brain Academy Dr. M- Sly Cooper Dr. Mario- Super Mario Dr. Psyche- Megaman Dr. Quack- Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Nitros Brio- Crash Bandicoot Dr. Nefarious- Ratchet and Clank Dracula- Hotel Transylvnia Dr. Wario- Super Mario Dragunov- Tekken Drahmin- Mortal Kombat Dr. Finitevus- Sonic the Hedgehog Drill Mario- Super Mario Dry Bowser- Super Mario Dudley Puppy- T.U.F.F. Puppy Duke Nukem- Duke Nukem Duncan- Wreck It Ralph Duo- Megaman Duon- Super Smash Bros Durak- Mortal Kombat Dwarf Gekko- Metal Gear Dylan Purcupine- Sonic the Hedgehog Dynamo- Megaman E-100- Sonic the Hedgehog E-10000B- Sonic the Hedgehog Beta- Sonic the Hedgehog Epsilon- Sonic the Hedgehog Zeta- Sonic the Hedgehog E-10000G- Sonic the Hedgehog E-10000R- Sonic the Hedgehog Eagle- Tom and Jerry Earl- Toejam and Earl Earthworm Jim- Earthworm Jim Eddie- Megaman Eddy Gordo- Tekken Edge Master- Soul Calibur Edward Kenway- Assassin's Creed Edwin- Rampage Egg Beater- Sonic the Hedgehog Egg Fighter- Sonic the Hedgehog Egg Pawn- Sonic the Hedgehog Egg Robo- Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman- Sonic the Hedgehog Eggman Nega- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Sonic 3.0- Sonic the Hedgehog Eggplant Man- Wrecking Crew El Gigante- Resident Evil El Jefe- Sly Cooper El Tigre- El Tigre Elias Acorn- Sonic the Hedgehog Ellie- Ice Age Emag Igiul 2- Super Mario Emerl- Sonic the Hedgehog Emmett Graves- Starhawk Enerjack- Sonic the Hedgehog Enguarde- Donkey Kong Enker- Megaman Epsilon- Megaman Ergo (a robot that looks like Orbot)- Sonic the Hedgehog Ermac- Mortal Kombat Espio- Sonic the Hedgehog Evil Coco- Crash Bandicoot Evil Cole Mcgrath- Infamous Evil Crash- Crash Bandicoot Shadow Mario- Super Mario Evil Super Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Excalibur Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Excite Bike- Excitebike Executioner- Resident Evil Eyegore- Rampage Ezio Auditore- Assassin's Creed Fabio- Rampage Fake Crash- Crash Bandicoot Falco- Star Fox Fanbot- Fanboy and Chum Chum Fanboy- Fanboy and Chum Chum Fancy Pants- Fancy Pants Adventures Fang- Sonic the Hedgehog Funky Kong- Donkey Kong Fast Tony- Ice Age Fasty- Crash Bandicoot Fat Princess- Fat Princess Fatty Roswell- Earthworm Jim Bad Dog- T.U.F.F. Puppy Feist- Sonic the Hedgehog Fix It Felix Jr.- Wreck It Ralph Feng Wei- Tekken Fenri Lunaedge- Megaman Cole Mcgrath- Infamous Flying Mario- Super Mario Pecker- Jak and Daxter Tarzan- Tarzan Aquilus- Assassin's Creed Doctor- Super Monkey Ball Oswald- Oswald the Lucky Rabbit R-Doctor- Super Monkey Ball The Tank- Left 4 Dead Prince of Persia- Prince of Persia Marcus Fenix- Gears of War Strider Hiryu- Strider Hiryu Wynnchel- Wreck It Ralph E-10000Y- Sonic the Hedgehog Minty- Wreck It Ralph 1011001- Cyborg Justice Coily- Q*bert Sam- Q*bert Slick- Q*bert Ugg- Q*bert Ferham- Megaman Fifi- Rampage Finn- Adventure Time Fiona Fox- Sonic the Hedgehog Fire Baby Luigi- Super Mario Fire Baby Mario- Super Mario Fire Cape Mario- Super Mario Fire Luigi- Super Mario Fire Mario- Super Mario Fire Primid- Super Smash Bros Fire Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Fire Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Fire Waluigi- Super Mario Fire Wario- Super Mario Flame Man- Megaman Flik- A Bug's Life Flying Squirrel Luigi- Super Mario Flying Squirrel Mario- Super Mario Flying Squirrel Waluigi- Super Mario Flying Squirrel Wario- Super Mario Flynn Taggart- Doom Fox- Star Fox Frank- Hotel Transylvania Frank West- Dead Rising Freddy Krueger- Nightmare on Elm Street Frieza- Dragonball Z Frog- Chrono Trigger Frog Luigi- Super Mario Frog Mario- Super Mario Frost- Mortal Kombat Frostbite- Danny Phantom Frozin- Super Mario Fujin- Mortal Kombat G Man- Half Life Galacta Knight- Kirby Sir Galahad- Sonic the Hedgehog Galaxy Man- Megaman Galleom- Super Smash Bros Gamma- Sonic the Hedgehog Ganondorf- The Legend of Zelda Ganryu- Tekken Gareth- Megaman Gary- Spongebob Squarepants Gate- Megaman Geary- Crash Bandicoot Geemel- Megaman Gekko- Metal Gear Gemerl- Sonic the Hedgehog Geminon- Super Mario General- Megaman Geminon X- Super Mario General Tsao- Sly Cooper Geno- Super Mario Geoffrey St. John- Sonic the Hedgehog George- Rampage Gex- Gex Ghost Rider- Ghost Rider Gia- Madagascar Giga Bowser- Super Mario Gilman- Rampage Gir- Invader Zim Glacier Le Cactank- Megaman Glitch- Metal Arms Globette- Rayman Globox- Rayman Glombrox- Rayman Gloria- Madagascar Glover- Glover Gloyd- Wreck It Ralph Goddard- Jimmy Neutron Godzilla 2000- Godzilla Gold the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Kibble- Kirby Gold Mario- Super Mario Gold Raccoon Mario- Super Mario Gold Yoshi- Super Mario Gon- Gon GonGon- Super Monkey Ball Goomba- Super Mario King Goomba- Super Mario Gordon Freeman- Half Life Goro- Mortal Kombat Samurai Goroh- F-Zero Grate Guy- Super Mario Gray Fox- Metal Gear Phi- Sonic the Hedgehog Green Alloy- Super Smash Bros Orson- Pac-Man Green Lantern- DC Universe Grey Yoshi- Super Mario Grim- The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy The Grizz- Sly Cooper Gromit- Wallace and Gromit Grounder- Sonic the Hedgehog Grunty- Banjo and Kazooie Masked Guard- Mortal Kombat Gulp- Spyro the Dragon Wrong-Way- Q*bert Lefwee- Sly Cooper Timber- Donkey Kong Wizpig- Donkey Kong Krunch- Donkey Kong Drumstick- Donkey Kong Tiptup- Donkey Kong Bluey- Donkey Kong Bubbler- Donkey Kong Pipsy- Donkey Kong Smokey- Donkey Kong T.T.- Donkey Kong Taj- Donkey Kong Tricky- Donkey Kong Cat Mario- Super Mario Boo Mario- Super Mario Boo Luigi- Super Mario Gun Jack- Tekken Gupta- Ice Age Guru- Sly Cooper Guru Emu- Sonic the Hedgehog Guts Man- Megaman Gutt- Ice Age Ryu- Street Fighter Ken- Street Fighter Zangief- Street Fighter Mike Haggar- Final Fight Hamlin- Sonic the Hedgehog Hammer Bro- Super Mario Hammer Luigi- Super Mario Hammer Mario- Super Mario Hanumachine- Megaman Hard Man- Megaman Harley- Rampage Harry- Rampage Hate Giant- Doshin the Giant Havik- Mortal Kombat Heavy- Team Fortress Heavy- Sonic the Hedgehog Bomb (from Knuckles Chaotix)- Sonic the Hedgehog Heihachi- Tekken Hell Reaper Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Hell Specter Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Hellbat Schilt- Megaman Henchman 800- Rayman Henchman 1000- Rayman Henriette One Eye Cooper- Sly Cooper Herculious Anchortus- Megaman High Max- Megaman Honey the Cat- Sonic the Hedgehog Hornet Man- Megaman Hotaru- Mortal Kombat Hsu Hao- Mortal Kombat Hunk- Resident Evil Hunter- Spyro the Dragon Hwoarang- Tekken Hydro- Mortal Kombat Hyleg Ourobockle- Megaman Hyper Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Pink Luigi- Super Mario Hyper Shadic- Sonic the Hedgehog Hyper Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Hyper Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Hypon the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Hypon the Gabumon- Sonic the Hedgehog Clover- Cloverfield Ice Climbers- Ice Climbers Ice Luigi- Super Mario Ice Mario- Super Mario Ice Wario- Super Mario Ice Waluigi- Super Mario Ichigo- Bleach Icky- Rampage Iggy- Super Mario Igiul- Super Mario Igiulaw- Super Mario Ignitus- Spyro the Dragon Ike- Fire Emblem Inferno- Mortal Kombat Inferno- Soul Calibur Inuyasha- Inuyasha Invincible Mario- Super Mario Invizible Man- Hotel Transylvania Iris- Megaman Iron King- Sonic the Hedgehog Isaac- Golden Sun Isaac Clarke- Dead Space Isoc- Megaman Ixis Vale- Sonic the Hedgehog Jack- The Nightmare Before Christmas Jack- Rampage Jack- Tekken Jack 2- Tekken Jack 5- Tekken Jack 6- Tekken Jacob Koopa- Super Mario Jade- Beyond Good and Evil Jade- Mortal Kombat Jak- Jak and Daxter Jake- Adventure Time Jake Muller- Resident Evil Jam- Super Monkey Ball James Bond- 007 James Sunderland- Silent Hill Jarek- Mortal Kombat Jason Brody- Far Cry Jason Voorhees- Friday the 13th Jax- Mortal Kombat Jaycee- Tekken Jean Bisson- Sly Cooper Jeffrey St. Croix- Sonic the Hedgehog XJ9- My Life as a Teenage Robot Jerry- Tom and Jerry Jersey Devil- Jersey Devil Jet the Hawk- Sonic the Hedgehog Jet- Super Monkey Ball Jewel- Rio Jewel Man- Megaman Jigglypuff- Pokemon Jill- Resident Evil Jill- Rampage Jim Mcsweeny- Sly Cooper Jimmy Hopkins- Bully Jimmy Neutron- Jimmy Neutron Jimmy T- Super Mario Jin Kazama- Tekken Jinjo- Banjo and Kazooie Jinx- Super Mario Joe- Rampage Joel and Ellie- The Last of Us Johnny Lightfoot- Sonic the Hedgehog Jorgen- Fairly Odd Parents Josh Stone- Resident Evil Jubileena- Wreck It Ralph Jules Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog King Julien- Madagascar Julie Su- Sonic the Hedgehog Juliet- Lolipop Chainsaw Jun Kazama- Tekken Kabal- Mortal Kombat Blink- Spyro the Dragon Sgt. James Byrd- Spyro the Dragon Knuckle Joe- Kirby Aiden Pearce- Watch Dogs Belokk- Mortal Kombat Monster- Mortal Kombat Zombie- Mortal Kombat The Executioner- Mortal Kombat Boss Cass- Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Clank- Ratchet and Clank Kai- Mortal Kombat Kamek- Super Mario Kammy- Super Mario Kano- Mortal Kombat Alister Azimuth- Ratchet and Clank Kapt'n Krooz'r- Wacko Karma Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Kat- Gravity Rush Katara- Avatar the Last Airbender Kazuya Mishima- Tekken Kenshi- Mortal Kombat Kermit- The Muppets Keswick- T.U.F.F. Puppy Khameleon- Mortal Kombat Baby Donkey Kong- Super Mario Kid Goku- Dragonball Kiddy Kong- Donkey Kong Kiki- Sonic the Hedgehog Kilik- Soul Calibur King- Tekken King- Megaman King Bob Omb- Super Mario King Candy- Wreck It Ralph King Dedede- Kirby King Hippo- Punch Out Blizzard Midbus- Super Mario King Rool- Donkey Kong King Boo- Super Mario Kingston- Rampage Kintaro- Mortal Kombat Kira- Mortal Kombat Kirby- Kirby Kitana- Mortal Kombat Kitty Katswell- T.U.F.F. Puppy Blue Klaptrap- Donkey Kong Red Klaptrap- Donkey Kong Klonoa- Klonoa Klump- Donkey Kong Knife Guy- Super Mario Knuckles the Echidna- Sonic the Hedgehog Kobra- Mortal Kombat Kodos- Sonic the Hedgehog Kokoro Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Koopa- Super Mario Green Koopa Bro- Super Mario Red Koopa Bro- Super Mario Yellow Koopa Bro- Super Mario Red Koopa Kid- Super Mario Green Koopa Kid- Super Mario Blue Koopa Kid- Super Mario Koopa Kid- Super Mario Koopa Mario- Super Mario Korra- The Legend of Korra Kowalski- Madagascar Kraid- Metroid Kratos- Tales of Symphonia Kratos- God of War Fear Kratos- God of War (With the Blade of Olympus) Krauser- Resident Evil Krillin- Dragonball Z Kritter- Donkey Kong Krunckles the Echidna- Sonic the Hedgehog (a Blue Echidna that looks like Knuckles) Krunk- Crash Bandicoot Krystal- Star Fox Kuma- Tekken Kung Lao- Mortal Kombat Kunimitsu- Tekken Kururin- Kuru Kuru Kururin Kuwagust Anchus- Megaman Kyle- Fanboy and Chum Chum Kyle- Rampage Lakitu- Super Mario Lala- Lolo Lanky Kong- Donkey Kong Lara Croft- Tomb Raider Lario- Super Mario Larry Koopa- Super Mario Larry- T.U.F.F. Puppy Larry- Spongebob Squarepants Larry- Rampage Lars Alexandersson- Tekken Laser Man- Megaman Marshall Law- Tekken Forest Law- Tekken Layer- Megaman Lee Chaolan- Tekken Lei Wulong- Tekken Lemmy Koopa- Super Mario Leo- Tekken Leon- Star Fox Leon- Rampage Leon Scott Kennedy- Resident Evil Leonardo- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Lex Luthor- DC Universe Luigi Game- Super Mario Luigi Game 2000- Super Mario Li Mei- Mortal Kombat Lifesaver- Megaman Lightning Farron- Final Fantasy Lightning Lynx- Sonic the Hedgehog Lil and Laarg- Escape Plan Lili- Tekken Jinpachi Mishima- Tekken Link- The Legend of Zelda Little Mac- Punch Out Liu Kang- Mortal Kombat Lizardman- Soul Calibur Lizzie- Rampage Lloyd- Tales Of Symphonia Lolo- Lolo Lots-O- Toy Story Louis- Ice Age Lubba- Super Mario Lucario- Pokemon Lucas- Earthbound Ludwing Von Koopa- Super Mario Luigi- Super Mario Luigi 64- Super Mario Luigi Game 2- Super Mario Luigiluigi 09876- Super Mario Luise- Super Mario Lumine- Megaman Lupe the Wolf- Sonic the Hedgehog Lyn- Fire Emblem M. Bison- Street Fighter Mach the Rabbit- Sonic the Hedgehog Mael Radec- Killzone Fawful- Super Mario Magithunder Koopa- Super Mario Magma Man- Megaman Maha Ganeshariff- Megaman Malleo- Super Mario Mallow- Super Mario Mammoth Mogul- Sonic the Hedgehog Mample- Super Mario Man Arctica- Fanboy and Chum Chum Manfredi and Johnson- The Penguins of Madagascar Manic the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog (as a grown up) Manny- Ice Age Mantis- Kung Fu Panda Marco- Rampage Marduk- Tekken Maria- Super Mario Marine the Raccoon- Sonic the Hedgehog Marino- Megaman Mariomario54321- Super Mario Marlene- The Penguins of Madagascar John Marston- Red Dead Marth- Fire Emblem Marty- Madagascar Mason and Phil- Madagascar Master Chief- Halo Master Hand- Super Smash Bros Master Ox- Kung Fu Panda Master Rhino- Kung Fu Panda Master Croc- Kung Fu Panda Maurice- Madagascar Mavado- Mortal Kombat Max Payne- Max Payne Max the Monkey- Sonic the Hedgehog Maxi- Soul Calibur Max Steel- Max Steel Meat- Mortal Kombat Mecha Luigi- Super Mario Mecha Mario- Super Mario Mecha Nazo- Sonic the Hedgehog Mecha Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Mecha Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Mecha Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Mecha Tails- Sonic the Hedgehog Mecha Silver- Sonic the Hedgehog MeeMee- Super Monkey Ball Megaman- Megaman Megatron- Transformers Melman- Madagascar Mephiles the Dark- Sonic the Hedgehog Mephiles (Hedgehog form)- Sonic the Hedgehog Met- Megaman Meta Ridley- Metroid Meta Knight- Kirby Metal Amy- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Big- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Blaze- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Charmy- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Cream- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Donkey Kong (not a robot )- Donkey Kong Metal Eggman- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Espio- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Luigi (not a robot )- Super Mario Metal Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Man- Megaman Metal Mario (not a robot )- Super Mario Metal Mighty- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Nazo- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Manic- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Primid- Super Smash Bros Metal Rouge- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Sally- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Silver- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Tails- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Vector- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Marine- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Shadic- Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Tikal- Sonic the Hedgehog Mewtwo- Pokemon Michelangelo- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Michelle Chang- Tekken Julia Chang- Tekken Mickey Mouse- Mickey Mouse Midbus- Super Mario Middy- Megaman Mighty the Armadillo- Sonic the Hedgehog Miguel- Tekken Mii- Wii games Mike Wazowski- Monsters INC Mileena- Mortal Kombat Mina Mongoose- Sonic the Hedgehog Mini Mario (the toys from Mario VS Donkey Kong)- Super Mario Minty Zaki- Wreck It Ralph Missile Bill- Super Mario Mitsurugi- Soul Calibur Heat Genblem- Megaman Mino Magnus- Megaman Teck Kraken- Megaman Mokap- Mortal Kombat Mokujin- Tekken Monty Mario- Super Mario Moloch- Mortal Kombat Mona- Super Mario Monk- Spyro the Dragon Monkey- Kung Fu Panda Monkey Khan- Sonic the Hedgehog Monkey Luigi- Super Mario Monkey Mario- Super Mario Captain Qwark- Ratchet and Clank Monkey- Enslaved Monkey- Dexter's Laboratory Monkey King- Monkey Quest Monty Mole- Super Mario Mordecai- Regular Show Mort- Madagascar Morton Koopa- Super Mario Motaro- Mortal Kombat Mother Brain- Metroid Mr. Blik- Catscratch Mr. Blizzard- Super Mario Mr. Dark- Rayman Mr. L- Super Mario Mr. M- Super Mario Mr. Resetti- Animal Crossing Mr. G (a Goomba wearing a black mask)- Super Mario Mr. I- Super Mario Mr. Krabs- Spongebob Squarepants Mr. T (a Toad with a black mask)- Super Mario Mr. Incredible- The Incredibles Mr. Game and Watch- Game and Watch Ms Decibel- Sly Cooper Muggshot- Sly Cooper Muigi- Super Mario Mumbo Jumbo- Banjo and Kazooie Murray- Sly Cooper Murfy- Rayman Myukus- Rampage Mz Ruby- Sly Cooper N. Tropy- Crash Bandicoot N. Trance- Crash Bandicoot Nana- Megaman Nariko- Heavenly Sword Naruto- Naruto Nash- Crash Bandicoot Natalie- Rampage Nathan Drake- Uncharted Naughty Bear- Naughty Bear Ixis Naugus- Sonic the Hedgehog Nazo the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog N. Desu- Resident Evil Necromorph- Dead Space Neff- Altered Beast Nega Chin- Fairly Odd Parents Neo Metal Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Nero- Devil May Cry Classic Luigi- Super Mario Ness- Earthbound Neyla- Sly Cooper N. Gin- Crash Bandicoot Nibbles- Tom and Jerry Nick- Rampage Nico- Rio Nigel- Rio Night Terror- Soul Calibur Nightmare- Soul Calibur Nights- Nights Nightwolf- Mortal Kombat Niko Bellic- Grand Theft Auto Nikolai Orelov- Assassin's Creed Nina Cortex- Crash Bandicoot Nina Williams- Tekken Ninja Fu Hiya- Kung Fu Chaos Ninjabread Man- Ninjabread Man Nitara- Mortal Kombat No Face- Mortal Kombat Noki- Super Mario Noob Saibot- Mortal Kombat Noob Smoke- Mortal Kombat Big Norm- Crash Bandicoot Nobble Mandrago- Megaman Pegasolta Eclair- Megaman Norman Jayden- Heavy Rain N. Oxide- Crash Bandicoot Nurse- Silent Hill Oac Ydnac 7- Super Mario Ocit 1115- Super Mario Octavio- Sly Cooper Octopus Battery- Megaman True Ogre- Tekken Ogre- Tekken Oiram- Super Mario Oiramoiram12345- Super Mario Oiraw- Super Mario Olcadan- Soul Calibur Toadsworth- Super Mario Olimar- Pikmin Ollie- T.U.F.F. Puppy Omega- Sonic the Hedgehog Omega Care Unit- Sonic the Hedgehog Omega Ridley- Metroid Omi- Xiaolin Showdown Omochao- Sonic the Hedgehog Onaga- Mortal Kombat Oni- Mortal Kombat Oogie Boogie- The Nightmare Before Christmas Oogway- Kung Fu Panda Opa Opa- Fantasy Zone Optimus Prime- Transformers Orange Yoshi- Super Mario Orbot- Sonic the Hedgehog Otis- Barnyard Otto Van Cooper- Sly Cooper Pallette- Megaman Panda- Tekken Panda King- Sly Cooper Panter Flauclaws- Megaman Panther- Star Fox Papu Papu- Crash Bandicoot Parappa- Parappa the Rapper Parayoshi- Super Mario Pasadena- Crash Bandicoot Patch D'Coolette- Sonic the Hedgehog Patrick- Spongebob Squarepants Paul Phoenix- Tekken Peach- Super Mario Pedro- Rio Penelope- Sly Cooper Penguin Luigi- Super Mario Penguin Mario- Super Mario Penta- Crash Bandicoot Peppy- Star Fox Perfect Nazo- Sonic the Hedgehog Petey Piranha- Super Mario Elvin Gadd- Super Mario Philbert- Rampage Phoenix Magnion- Megaman Phoenix Mario- Super Mario Pianta- Super Mario Pichu- Polemon Picket Man- Megaman Hamm- Toy Story Pigma- Star Fox Pigmask- Earthbound Pikachu- Pokemon Pimple- Battletoads Pink Yoshi- Super Mario Pinstripe- Crash Bandicoot Pit- Kid Icarus Pj Berri- Parappa the Rapper Prototype Jack- Tekken Plankton- Spongebob Squarepants Plucky- Rampage Plug Man- Megaman Plum- Megaman Po- Kung Fu Panda Pokemon Trainer- Pokemon Polar- Crash Bandicoot Polar Bear- Ice Climbers Poler Kamrous- Megaman Polygon Man- Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Poof- Fairly Odd Parents Pooka- Pac-Man Popla Cocapetri- Megaman Porker Lewis- Sonic the Hedgehog Porky- Earthbound Mr. Potato Head- Toy Story Predator Hawk- Sonic the Hedgehog Pretty Bomber- Bomberman Primid- Super Smash Bros Prince Charming- Shrek Private- Madagascar Iota- Tearaway Kutaro- Puppeteer Knack- Knack Deadpool- Deadpool Professor Gaudile- Megaman Propeller Luigi- Super Mario Propeller Maria- Super Mario Propeller Toad- Super Mario Propeller Mario- Super Mario Proto Man- Megaman Psycho Mantis- Metal Gear Puma Loco- El Tigre Punk- Megaman Pura- Crash Bandicoot Blood Falcon- F-Zero Purple Yoshi- Super Mario Puss In Boots- Puss In Boots Pyramid Head- Silent Hill Q*bert- Q*bert Quan Chi- Mortal Kombat Quick Man- Megaman Quint- Megaman Rabbid- Rayman Raccoon Luigi- Super Mario Raccoon Mario- Super Mario Raccoon Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Rafael- Rio Raiden- Mortal Kombat Raiden- Metal Gear Rain- Mortal Kombat Rainbow Bowser Jr.- Super Mario Rajan- Sly Cooper Wreck It Ralph- Wreck It Ralph Ralph- Rampage Rambi- Donkey Kong Ramsey- Rampage Rancis- Wreck It Ralph Rango- Rango Raphael- Soul Calibur Raphael- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rash- Battletoads Ratchet- Ratchet and Clank Raven- Tekken Ray- Custom Robo Ray the Flying Squirrel- Sonic the Hedgehog Raz- Ice Age Raziel- Legacy of Kain Razorbeard- Rayman Razorwife- Rayman Reala- Nights Reaper- Infamous Red- Megaman Red Alloy- Super Smash Bros Fire Bro- Super Mario Redonic the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog (an orange hedgehog that looks like Sonic) Reflux- Rayman Reggae- Megaman Reiko- Mortal Kombat Ren- Ren and Stimpy Renji- Bleach Reptile- Mortal Kombat Rev Runner- Loonatics Unleashed Revenant- Soul Calibur Rex- Toy Story Rhett- Rampage Sev- Killzone Deadmund- Medieval Moves Dark Icelion- Invizimals Dark Xiong Mao- Invizimals Dark Tigershark- Invizimals Icelion- Invizimals Xiong Mao- Invizimals Flameclaw- Invizimals Metalmutt- Invizimals Sandflame- Invizimals Dark Sandflame- Invizimals Uberjackal- Invizimals Dark Uberjackal- Invizimals Phalamos- Invizimals Dark Phalamos- Invizimals Rattleraptor- Invizimals Dark Rattleraptor- Invizimals Hilltopper- Invizimals Dark Hilltopper- Invizimals Xue Hu- Invizimals Dark Xue Hu- Invizimals Jetcrab- Invizimals Dark Jetcrab- Invizimals Bratbat- Invizimals Dark Bratbat- Invizimals Dark Flameclaw- Invizimals Dark Metalmutt- Invizimals Flame- Spyro the Dragon Rico- Madagascar Riku- Kingdom Hearts Ridley- Metroid Rigby- Regular Show Rikimaru- Tenchu Rilla Roo- Crash Bandicoot Rioichi Cooper- Sly Cooper Ripot- Megaman Ripper Roo- Crash Bandicoot Ripto- Spyro the Dragon Risen Koopa- Super Mario Ristar- Ristar R.O.B.- R.O.B. Robo Wario- Super Mario Robot Cat- Tom and Jerry Rock- Soul Calibur Rock Luigi- Super Mario Rock Mario- Super Mario Rocket Metal- Sonic the Hedgehog Rocket- Rocket Robot on Wheels Rocko- Rocko's Modern Life Rocky- Rampage Rojo- Rampage Rosalina- Super Mario Amy Rose- Sonic the Hedgehog Rotor Walrus- Sonic the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat- Sonic the Hedgehog Roy- Fire Emblem Yaya Panda- Crash Bandicoot Roy Koopa- Super Mario Roy Saaland- Armored Core Mr. Princklepants- Toy Story Ruby- Rampage Rush- Megaman Ryu Hayabusa- Ninja Gaiden Sackbot- Little Big Planet Saffron Bee- Sonic the Hedgehog Sagat- Street Fighter Salem- Army of Two Salim Al Kupar- Sly Cooper Sally Acorn- Sonic the Hedgehog Sam Fisher- Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Sam- Danny Phantom Samus- Metroid Sand Mario- Super Mario Cat Luigi- Super Mario Cat Toad- Super Mario Cat Peach- Super Mario Cat Goomba- Super Mario Sandbag- Super Smash Bros Sandy- Spongebob Squarepants Sarah- Rampage Sareena- Mortal Kombat Sasuke- Naruto Scarface- Megaman Skarlet- Mortal Kombat Scorpion- Mortal Kombat SCR HD- Sonic the Hedgehog Scrat- Ice Age Scratch- Sonic the Hedgehog SCR GP- Sonic the Hedgehog Sgt. Simian- Sonic the Hedgehog Flying Frog- Sonic the Hedgehog Drago Wolf- Sonic the Hedgehog Sebastian- Tekken Seelkadoom the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Sektor- Mortal Kombat Sephiroth- Final Fantasy Sgt. Calhoun- Wreck It Ralph Shademan EXE- Megaman Shade Man- Megaman Shadic the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow- Megaman Shadow Man- Megaman Shadowslayer 19- Super Mario Shan- Super Mario Shang Tsung- Mortal Kombat Shao Kahn- Mortal Kombat Shard the Metal Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Sharps the Chicken- Sonic the Hedgehog Shawser- Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog (the fusion between Shadow and Bowser) Sheen Estevez- Planet Sheen Sheeva- Mortal Kombat Sheik- The Legend of Zelda Shelby- Rampage Shen- Kung Fu Panda Shield Attacker- Megaman Master Shifu- Kung Fu Panda Shinnok- Mortal Kombat Sticky- Wreck It Ralph Nougetsia- Wreck It Ralph Torvald- Wreck It Ralph Shira- Ice Age Shocker- Spiderman Shrek- Shrek Shroom Kritter- Donkey Kong Shujinko- Mortal Kombat Shy Guy- Super Mario Sid- Ice Age Siegfried- Soul Calibur Sigma- Megaman Signas- Megaman Silver the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Silver Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Silver Yoshi- Super Mario Sindel- Mortal Kombat Sir Connery- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Daniel Fortesque- Medievil Sir Galleth Cooper- Sly Cooper Sir Gawain- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Lamorak- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Lancelot- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Percival- Sonic the Hedgehog Sir Raleigh- Sly Cooper Dry Bones- Super Mario Sketch Turner- Comix Zone Skipper- Madagascar Skulker- Danny Phantom Skull Kid- The Legend of Zelda Skull Man- Megaman Dragonborn- The Elder Scrolls Slaigh Mccooper- Sly Cooper Slash Man- Megaman Sleuth Doggy Dawg- Sonic the Hedgehog Slim Bob- Tekken Slinky- Toy Story Slippy- Star Fox Sly Cooper- Sly Cooper Slytunkhamen Cooper II- Sly Cooper Smoke- Mortal Kombat Snake- Metal Gear Sniper Joe- Megaman Snively- Sonic the Hedgehog Snowanna- Wreck It Ralph Sokka- Avatar the Last Airbender Soldier Bill- Super Mario Sonia the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic Clone- Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Werehog- Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicalamario- Super Mario (a fan made plumbler) Sonya Blade- Mortal Kombat Sora- Kingdom Hearts Sour Bill- Wreck It Ralph Space Pirate- Metroid Spark Man- Megaman Sparks- Toy Story Sparx- The Legend of Spyro Spawn- Spawn Specter- Ape Escape Speedy- Sonic the Hedgehog Spider- Megaman Spiderham- Spiderman Spiderhog- Sonic the Hedgehog Spike- Tom and Jerry Spike Luigi- Super Mario Spike Mario- Super Mario Spike- Ape Escape Spikeman- Super Smash Flash Spiny Koopa- Super Mario Splash Woman- Megaman Spongebob- Spongebob Squarepants Spring Luigi- Super Mario Spring Mario- Super Mario Spring Wario- Super Mario Spy- Team Fortress Spydor- Chibi Robo Squall Leonhart- Final Fantasy Squidward- Spongebob Squarepants Squint- Ice Age Squirmy- Rampage Squirtle- Pokemon Starfy- Densetsu no Stafi Star Killer- Star Wars Stario- Super Mario Starlow- Super Mario Starman- Earthbound Starman 3- Super Mario Steel Massimo- Megaman Steel- Max Steel Stefano- Madagascar Steve- Minecraft Steve Fox- Tekken Stimpy- Ren and Stimpy Storm the Albatross- Sonic the Hedgehog Stretch- Toy Story Stryker- Mortal Kombat Barby Koala- Sonic the Hedgehog Wombat Stu- Sonic the Hedgehog Bill Platypus- Sonic the Hedgehog Walt Wallabee- Sonic the Hedgehog Thrash the Tasmanian Devil- Sonic the Hedgehog Sub Zero- Mortal Kombat Subject Delta- Bioshock Sukapon- Joy Mech Fight Sulley Sullivan- Monsters INC Sumo Bro- Super Mario Sundowner- Metal Gear Sunshine Mario- Super Mario Super Shadic- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Amy Rose- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Ashura- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Big- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Cape Luigi- Super Mario Super Cape Mario- Super Mario Super Cream- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Knuckles- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Manic- Sonic the Hedgehog Cape Mario- Super Mario Super Mecha Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mecha Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Metal Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Mighty- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Omega- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Parayoshi- Super Mario Super Rouge- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Scourge- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Seelkadoom- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Shadow- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Silver- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonia- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Tails- Sonic the Hedgehog Super Espio- Sonic the Hedgehog Superboy the Hedgehog- Sonic the Hedgehog (a green hedgehog) Superman- DC Universe Meat Boy- Super Meat Boy Sweet Tooth- Twisted Metal Swizzle- Wreck It Ralph Sword Knight- Kirby Sword Man- Megaman Sylux- Metroid Tabuu- Super Smash Bros Taffyta- Wreck It Ralph Tag- Modnation Racers Tai Lung- Kung Fu Panda Tails the Fox- Sonic the Hedgehog Tails Doll- Sonic the Hedgehog Tak- Tak and the Power of Juju Tango- Megaman Tanooki Luigi- Super Mario Tanooki Mario- Super Mario Tanya- Mortal Kombat Tapper- Tapper Tasia- Mortal Kombat Taven- Mortal Kombat Techno- Megaman Technus- Danny Phantom Teensy King- Rayman Tekno the Canary- Sonic the Hedgehog Telly- Megaman Telly Vision- Chibi Robo Templar- Assassin's Creed Tenesee Kid Cooper- Sly Cooper Tetsujin- Tekken Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III- Sly Cooper The Chimera- Resistance The Flash- DC Universe The Gunstringer- The Gunstringer The Joker- DC Universe Thunder Luigi- Super Mario Thunder Mario- Super Mario Tiara Boobowski- Sonic the Hedgehog Tico 5111- Super Mario Tiger Jackson- Tekken Tigershark- Invizimals Tigress- Kung Fu Panda Tikal the Echidna- Sonic the Hedgehog Tily- Rayman Tim J. Koopa- Super Mario Timmy Turner- Fairly Odd Parents Tingle- The Legend of Zelda Tiny Tiger- Crash Bandicoot Tlaloc- Tak and the Power of Juju Toad- Super Mario Toadette- Super Mario Toejam- Toejam and Earl Tom- Tom and Jerry Tom Nook- Animal Crossing Tomba- Tomba Tommy Turtle- Sonic the Hedgehog Toon Link- The Legend of Zelda Toothpick- Sly Cooper Toph- Avatar the Last Airbender Topi- Ice Climbers Tormentor- Mortal Kombat Tornado Luigi- Super Mario Tornado Man- Megaman Totakeke- Animal Crossing Toxiki- Super Mario Travis Touchdown- No More Heroes Treble- Megaman Tremor- Mortal Kombat Tretista Kelvarian- Megaman Trixie- Toy Story Tamagon- Demon World Turbo- Wreck It Ralph Turret Tusk- Donkey Kong Turtle Luigi- Super Mario Turtle Mario- Super Mario The Twins- Crash Bandicoot Ty- Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Tyke- Tom and Jerry Tyrant- Resident Evil Uglette- Rayman Ukiki- Super Mario Unknown- Tekken Uroboros- Resident Evil Vacume Luigi- Super Mario Darth Vader- Star Wars Valiton- Super Mario Vampire Cole Mcgrath- Infamous Vanellope- Wreck It Ralph Vector the Crocodile- Sonic the Hedgehog Vectorman- Vectorman Vega- Street Fighter Velo- Crash Bandicoot Venom- Spiderman Venus- Rampage Snaptrap- T.U.F.F. Puppy V.E.R.N.- Rampage Fuchsia Yoshi- Super Mario Vexx- Vexx Vicky- Fairly Odd Parents Viewtiful Joe- Viewtiful Joe Vile- Megaman Villager- Animal Crossing Vincent Brooks- Catherine Violet- Tekken Viper- Kung Fu Panda Vitaly- Madagascar Voldo- Soul Calibur Volteel Biblio- Megaman Von Clutch- Crash Bandicoot Waddle Doo- Kirby Wally- Rampage Waluigi- Super Mario Wanda- Fairly Odd Parents Wander- Shadow of the Colossus Wang- Tekken Wario- Super Mario Warioman- Super Mario Wart- Super Mario Wave the Swallow- Sonic the Hedgehog Wayne- Hotel Transylvania Weavel- Metroid Wechidna- Sonic the Hedgehog Weegee- Super Mario Wendy Koopa- Super Mario Albert Wesker- Resident Evil White Pantera- El Tigre White Yoshi- Super Mario Wiggler- Super Mario Wii Fit Trainer- Wii Fit Willie Wombat- Crash Bandicoot Wing Luigi- Super Mario Wing Mario- Super Mario Winky- Donkey Kong Wolf- Star Fox Wonder Woman- DC Universe Wood Man- Megaman Woody- Toy Story Buzz- Toy Story Wu Lae- Mortal Kombat Ling Xiaoyu- Tekken Yaripon- Patapon Yellow Alloy- Super Smash Bros Yellow Devil- Megaman Yellow Yoshi- Super Mario Master Yoda- Star Wars Yoshi- Super Mario Yoshimitsu- Tekken Young Link- The Legend of Zelda Yun Seong- Soul Calibur Zafina- Tekken Zails the Fox- Sonic the Hedgehog (a purple fox that looks like Tails) Zain- Megaman Zam- Crash Bandicoot Zant- The Legend of Zelda Zasalamel- Soul Calibur Zeke Dunbar- Infamous Zelda- The Legend of Zelda Zem- Crash Bandicoot Zero- Megaman Zero Suit Samus- Metroid Zero Two- Kirby Zeus- God of War Zim- Invader Zim Zinger- Donkey Kong Zitz- Battletoads Zombie Liu Kang- Mortal Kombat Faith- Mirror's Edge Zombie- Plants VS Zombies Zombie- Resident Evil Zuko- Avatar the Last Airbender Abelia- Soul Calibur Amy- Soul Calibur Angol Fear- Soul Calibur Arcturus- Soul Calibur Arthur- Soul Calibur Ashlotte Maedel- Soul Calibur Assassin- Soul Calibur Aurelia Dichalla Dolce Dalkia- Soul Calibur Azola- Soul Calibur Bangoo- Soul Calibur Barbaros- Soul Calibur Cassandra- Soul Calibur Chester- Soul Calibur Dampierre- Soul Calibur Demuth- Soul Calibur Dragon- Soul Calibur Durer- Soul Calibur Dverger- Soul Calibur Elysium- Soul Calibur Fafnir- Soul Calibur Fu-Ma Ninja- Soul Calibur Gargantua- Soul Calibur Geki- Soul Calibur General- Soul Calibur Giradot- Soul Calibur Greed- Soul Calibur Han Myong- Soul Calibur Helmwige- Soul Calibur Hilde- Soul Calibur Hualin- Soul Calibur Hwang- Soul Calibur Ivy- Soul Calibur Kamikirimusi- Soul Calibur Katsuhiro Harada- Soul Calibur Keres- Soul Calibur KOS-MOS- Xenosaga Leixia- Soul Calibur Li Long- Soul Calibur Luna- Soul Calibur Lynette- Soul Calibur Maki- Soul Calibur Miser- Soul Calibur Natsu- Soul Calibur Ortlinde- Soul Calibur Patroklos- Soul Calibur Phantasm- Soul Calibur Picks- Soul Calibur Pyrrha- Soul Calibur Pyrrha Ω- Soul Calibur Rossweisse- Soul Calibur Sakon- Soul Calibur Scheherazade- Soul Calibur Schwertleite- Soul Calibur Seong Mi-Na- Soul Calibur Setsuka- Soul Calibur Shadow- Soul Calibur Shadow Master- Soul Calibur Shark- Soul Calibur Shura- Soul Calibur Solnhofen- Soul Calibur Sophitia- Soul Calibur Strife- Soul Calibur Taki- Soul Calibur Talim- Soul Calibur Tira- Soul Calibur Ukon- Soul Calibur Valeria- Soul Calibur Valmiro- Soul Calibur Viola- Soul Calibur Watcher- Soul Calibur Will O The Wisp- Soul Calibur Xianghua- Soul Calibur Xiba- Soul Calibur Z.W.E.I.- Soul Calibur Α Patroklos- Soul Calibur Skeleton- Soul Calibur Toro Inoue- Together Everywhere Kuro- Together Everywhere Bad Box Art Mega Man- Megaman Anna Williams- Tekken Asuka Kazama- Tekken Alisa- Tekken Angel- Tekken Armor King- Tekken Baek Doo San- Tekken Bob- Tekken Bruce Irvin- Tekken Bryan Fury- Tekken Christie Monteiro- Tekken Miharu Hirano- Tekken Blue Koopa Bro- Super Mario The Original El Tigre- El Tigre Golden Leon- El Tigre Dark Leopard- El Tigre Mighty Cheetar- El Tigre Justice Jaguar- El Tigre Corvo Attano- Dishonored Songbird- Bioshock Subject Omega- Bioshock Kaden- Ratchet and Clank Angela Cross- Ratchet and Clank Unnamed Lombax- Ratchet and Clank Mastermind- Ratchet and Clank Cyrille Le Paradox- Sly Cooper Lammy- Umjammer Lammy Asura- Asura's Wrath Kulche- Locoroco Yasha- Asura's Wrath Emperor Strada- Asura's Wrath Augus- Asura's Wrath Olga- Asura's Wrath Deus- Asura's Wrath Wyzen- Asura's Wrath Sergei- Asura's Wrath Kalrow- Asura's Wrath Fake Coco- Crash Bandicoot Crush Bandicoot- Crash Bandicoot (if you don't know him click here ) Tawna Bandicoot- Crash Bandicoot Lab Assistant- Crash Bandicoot Ant Leader- Crash Bandicoot Tribesman- Crash Bandicoot Anachuur- Crash Bandicoot Ant Drone- Crash Bandicoot Emperor Velo XXVII (fake form)- Crash Bandicoot Goat King- Crash Bandicoot Bearminator- Crash Bandicoot Baby T- Crash Bandicoot Stew- Crash Bandicoot Chick Gizzard Lips- Crash Bandicoot Good Cortex- Crash Bandicoot Ninja Penguin- Crash Bandicoot Park Drone- Crash Bandicoot Willie Wumpa Cheeks- Crash Bandicoot Pirate Platypus- Crash Bandicoot Cortex Clone- Crash Bandicoot Megamix- Crash Bandicoot Viscount- Crash Bandicoot Hyena- Crash Bandicoot Junia- Crash Bandicoot Gurin- Crash Bandicoot Goat Man- Crash Bandicoot Teddy Bear- Crash Bandicoot Monkey- Crash Bandicoot Lizard- Crash Bandicoot Alligator- Crash Bandicoot Klunk- Ratchet and Clank Komodo Joe- Crash Bandicoot Small Norm- Crash Bandicoot Golden Teensy- Rayman Sir Globrax- Rayman Goth Teensy- Rayman Sir Rayelot- Rayman Teensy Ray- Rayman Red Globox- Rayman Globteen- Rayman Raybox- Rayman Teensy Queen- Rayman Teensy Wizard- Rayman Teensy Hermit- Rayman Raymolk- Rayman Ninja Teensy- Rayman Funky Ray- Rayman Globolk- Rayman Flaming Teensy- Rayman Poglox- Rayman The First King- Rayman Rayomz- Rayman Glob Cell- Rayman Ray of Persia- Rayman Ray Cell- Rayman Ray Plumber- Rayman Ray Vaas- Rayman Glob Plumber- Rayman Assassin Ray- Rayman Far Glob- Rayman Eliza- Tekken NANCY-MI847J- Tekken Kinjin- Tekken Jack 4- Tekken Gold True Ogre- Tekken Devil Gon- Gon Jack X- Tekken Monstrous Ogre- Tekken King I- Tekken Armor King I- Tekken Kuma I- Tekken Crow- Tekken Tekken Force- Tekken Black Dragon Thug- Mortal Kombat Stunt Man- Mortal Kombat Ruutuu- Mortal Kombat Director- Mortal Kombat B. Orchid- Killer Instinct Chief Thunder- Killer Instinct Cinder- Killer Instinct Eyedol- Killer Instinct Fullgore- Killer Instinct Gargos- Killer Instinct Glacius- Killer Instinct Jago- Killer Instinct Kim Wu- Killer Instinct Maya- Killer Instinct Riptor- Killer Instinct Sabrewulf- Killer Instinct Sadira- Killer Instinct Shadow Jago- Killer Instinct Spinal- Killer Instict TJ Combo- Killer Insinct Tusk- Killer Instinct Devil Ganryu- Tekken Shin Kamiya- Tekken Lee Everett- The Walking Dead Cody- Final Fight and Street Figher Guy- Final Fight and Street Fighter Blanka- Street Fighter Mech-Zangief- Street Fighter Mech-Akuma- Street Fighter Robo Knack- Knack Top Man- Megaman Needle Man- Megaman Snake Man- Megaman Gemini Man- Megaman Elec Man- Megaman Ice Man-Megaman Napalm Man- Megaman Gyro Man- Megaman Stone Man- Megaman Air Man- Megaman Aqua Man- Megaman Astro Man- Megaman Blade Man- Megaman Blizzard Man- Megaman Bomb Man- Megaman Bond Man- Megaman Bright Man- Megaman Bubble Man- Megaman Burner Man- Megaman Burst Man- Megaman Buster Rod G- Megaman Centaur Man- Megaman Charge Man- Megaman Chill Man- Megaman Cloud Man- Megaman Clown Man- Megaman Cold Man- Megaman Commando Man- Megaman Sheep Man- Megaman Ivysaur- Pokemon Rayquaza- Pokemon Palkia- Pokemon Dialga- Pokemon Octodad- Octodad Nick Ramos- Dead Rising Dante- Dante's Inferno Bakuryu- Bloody Roar Nathan Spencer- Bionic Commando Greninja- Pokemon Voodoo Vince- Voodoo Vince Horstachio- Viva Pinata Dark Ocelotl- Invizimals Ocelotl- Invizimals Dark Minotaur- Invizimals Minotaur- Invizimals Dark Stingwing- Invizimals Stingwing- Invizimals Dark Neko-Suke- Invizimals Neko-Suke- Invizimals Dark Gryphon- Invizimals Gryphon- Invizimals Dark Audrey- Invizimals Audrey- Invizimals Dark Coralee- Invizimals Coralee- Invizimals Dark Salma- Invizimals Salma- Invizimals Dark Daxter- Jak and Daxter Maxwell- Scribblenauts Nemesis- Resident Evil Vergil- Devil May Cry Rocket Raccoon- Rocket Raccoon Dormammu- Strange Tales Taskmaster- Deadpool Ben Muttski- Sonic the Hedgehog Eclipse the Darkling- Sonic the Hedgehog Axel the Water Buffalo- Sonic the Hedgehog Dillon- Dillon's Rolling Western Ethan Mars- Heavy Rain Eddie Riggs- Brutal Legend Luis Lopez- Grand Theft Auto Johnny Klebitz- Grand Theft Auto Abel- Street Fighter Servbot- Megaman Green Arrow- DC Universe Michael De Santa- Grand Theft Auto Trevor Phillips- Grand Theft Auto Franklin Clinton- Grand Theft Auto Nightwing- DC Universe Aquaman- DC Universe Zatanna- DC Universe Harley Quinn- DC Universe Raven- DC Universe Ares- DC Universe Doomsday- DC Universe Lobo- DC Universe Martian Manhunter- DC Universe Batgirl- DC Universe Zod- DC Universe Solomon Grundy- DC Universe Black Adam- DC Universe Killer Frost- DC Universe Cyborg- DC Universe Hawkgirl- DC Universe Sinestro- DC Universe Hugo- Final Fight and Street Fighter Poison- Final Fight and Street Fighter Rolento- Final Fight and Street Fighter Elena- Street Fighter Decapre- Street Fighter Dudley- Street Fighter Oni- Street Fighter Evil Ryu- Street Fighter Juri- Street Fighter Chun-Li- Street Fighter Gouken- Street Fighter Cammy- Street Fighter Sakura- Street Fighter Dan- Street Fighter Seth- Street Fighter Ibuki- Street Fighter Gen- Street Fighter C. Viper- Street Fighter Guile- Street Fighter Shin Akuma- Street Fighter Shin Dan- Street Fighter Goutetsu- Street Fighter Balrog- Street Fighter Rose- Street Fighter Makoto- Street Fighter Adon- Street Fighter Hakan- Street Fighter Fei Long- Street Fighter Yun- Street Fighter Dhalsim- Street Fighter Yang- Street Fighter Charlie- Street Fighter Gill- Street Fighter Oro- Street Fighter E. Honda- Street Fighter Rufus- Street Fighter T. Hawk- Street Fighter Dee Jay- Street Fighter Sean- Street Fighter Juli- Street Fighter El Fuerte- Street Fighter Juni- Street Fighter Alex- Street Fighter El Gado- Final Fight Belger- Final Fight Sodom- Final Fight and Street Fighter Maki- Street Fighter Abigail- Final Fight Edi. E- Final Fight Thrasher- Final Fight Axl- Final Fight Roxy- Final Fight Holly Wood- Final Fight Zeku- Final Fight Urien- Street Fighter Q- Street Fighter Karin- Street Fighter Birdie- Street Fighter R. Mika- Street Fighter Ingrid- Street Fighter Sheng Long- Street Fighter Necro- Street Fighter Lee- Street Fighter Twelve- Street Fighter Eagle- Street Fighter Skullomania- Street Fighter Geki- Street Fighter Garuda- Street Fighter Remy- Street Fighter Shadowgeist- Street Fighter Kairi- Street Fighter Blair- Street Fighter Pullum- Street Fighter Bison II- Street Fighter Hokuto- Street Fighter Retsu- Street Fighter Joe- Street Fighter Doctrine Dark- Street Fighter Mike- Street Fighter Darun Mister- Street Fighter Jack- Street Fighter Noembelu- Street Fighter Allen- Street Fighter Area- Street Fighter Shin Bison- Street Fighter Nanase- Street Fighter Ace- Street Fighter Sharon- Street Fighter Bloody Hokuto- Street Fighter Vulcano Rosso- Street Fighter Kevin Straker- Street Fighter Cycloid Beta- Street Fighter Sadler- Street Fighter Hayate- Street Fighter Cycloid Gamma- Street Fighter Cyborg- Street Fighter Cycloid- Street Fighter Arno Dorian- Assassin's Creed Palutena- Kid Icarus Kotal Kahn- Mortal Kombat Ferra & Torr- Mortal Kombat Cassie Cage- Mortal Kombat D'Vorah- Mortal Kombat Carlos- Final Fight Arbaaz Mir- Assassin's Creed Delsin Rowe- Infamous Adéwalé- Assassin's Creed Sticks the Badger- Sonic the Hedgehog Robin- Fire Emblem Lucina- Fire Emblem Blasto- Blasto Toggle- Little Big Planet Oddsock- Little Big Planet Swoop- Little Big Planet Shulk- Xenoblade Chronicles Duck Hunt Dog- Duck Hunt Shay Cormac- Assassin's Creed Classic Eggman- Sonic the Hedgehog Death- Darksiders Alex Kidd- Alex Kidd Meowser- Super Mario Pyro- Team Fortress Avatar- Xbox Joe Musashi- Shinobi Sniper- Team Fortress Medic- Team Fortress Engineer- Team Fortress Demoman- Team Fortress Soldier- Team Fortress Scout- Team Fortress Numa Al' Khamsin- Assassin's Creed Katarina- Tekken Claudio- Tekken Francesco Vecellio- Assassin's Creed William of Cassingham- Assassin's Creed Robert Fitzwalter- Assassin's Creed Malik Al-Sayf- Assassin's Creed Hattori Hanzō- Assassin's Creed Yamauchi Taka- Assassin's Creed Niccolò Polo- Assassin's Creed Il Lupo- Assassin's Creed Qulan Gal- Assassin's Creed Nergüi- Assassin's Creed Marco Polo- Assassin's Creed Niccolò Machiavelli- Assassin's Creed La Volpe- Assassin's Creed Zebron- Mortal Kombat Asgaarth- Mortal Kombat Baphomet- Mortal Kombat Undead General- Mortal Kombat Tiamat- Mortal Kombat Hachiman- Mortal Kombat Grum- Mortal Kombat Hybrid Dragon- Mortal Kombat Water God- Mortal Kombat Fire God- Mortal Kombat Earth God- Mortal Kombat Swampamander- Invizimals Dark Swampamander- Invizimals Lynx- Invizimals Dark Lynx- Invizimals Makadan- Invizimals Dark Makadan- Invizimals Wingcloud- Invizimals Dark Wingcloud- Invizimals Lucky Chloe- Tekken Kirito- Sword Art Online Asuna- Sword Art Online Agil- Sword Art Online Klein- Sword Art Online Leafa- Sword Art Online Lisbeth- Sword Art Online Philia- Sword Art Online Silica- Sword Art Online Sinon- Sword Art Online Strea- Sword Art Online Shaheen- Tekken Savannah- Invizimals Dark Savannah- Invizimals Edward Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist Alphonse Elric- Fullmetal Alchemist Roy MustangFullmetal Alchemist Natsu Dragneel- Fairy Tail Gajeel Redfox- Fairy Tail Josie- Tekken Erron Black- Mortal Kombat Jacqui Briggs- Mortal Kombat Kung Jin- Mortal Kombat Takeda Takahashi- Mortal Kombat Predator- Alien VS Predator Rukia- Bleach Uryu- Bleach Yoruichi- Bleach Byakuya- Bleach Kenpachi- Bleach Soi Fon- Bleach Ukitake- Bleach Hitsugaya- Bleach Kokuto- Bleach Sajin- Bleach Kon- Bleach Aizen- Bleach Grimmjow- Bleach Shunsui Kyōraku- Bleach Vasto Lorde Ichigo- Bleach Starrk- Bleach Baraggan- Bleach Harribel- Bleach Ulquiorra- Bleach Nnoitra- Bleach Gin Ichimaru- Bleach Orihime- Bleach Chad- Bleach Zangetsu- Bleach Ikkaku- Bleach Kan-Ra- Killer Instinct Omen- Killer Instinct Aganos- Killer Instinct Hisako- Killer Instinct ARIA- Killer Instinct Rangiku- Bleach Yumichika- Bleach Gigas- Tekken Simon- Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Yoko Littner- Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Jack 7- Tekken Stages Coming Soon... Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games